The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the subject matter relates to processes in forming integrated circuit devices with insulated memory devices to control current leakage.
As integrated circuit (IC) technologies have advanced, the size of these devices has correspondingly decreased. These smaller ICs, with thinner device layers and insulating layers, can be subject to greater levels of leakage. Current leakage can cause device shorts, as well as diminished performance in IC devices. Leakage can be particularly challenging to control in memory devices, for example, in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.